


Wouldn't Change a Thing

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jason and Roy are dads, M/M, adorable domestic fluff, and it's great, like super brief, with a brief moment of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Play-Doh for dinner, Roy's offkey singing from the bathroom, and the same Disney movie for the fourth night in a row. It's just a regular evening in Jason's life. And as far as he's concerned, that's absolutely fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Change a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt off [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/): "Imagine your OTP’s young child making a Play-Doh meal for them."
> 
> I'm just so weak for Jason and Roy being dads. Lian is like, 5 or so.

"You have to eat _all_ of it!" Lian said, hands on her little hips, chin held out. Jason smiled at her, sitting cross legged on the floor of their living room- or, what passed as one. When you lived in what was once a warehouse, rooms weren't quite up to the traditional standard.

"It's a good thing I'm hungry, then," Jason pointed out, looking down at the color Play-Doh shapes Lian had set down in front of him. She had set them on her glitter, blue plastic tea sets that Dick had gotten her on her last birthday.

He liked to constantly get her _blue_ things.

"I bet Snooze is hungry too!" she exclaimed, suddenly bouncing away from the living room, towards her bedroom. Jason chuckled- because this was how it always went. Any variety of stuffed animals were _suddenly hungry_ and absent, and Lian would bounce off for a minute or two.

Long enough for Jason to take the colorful shapes and press them back into the right containers. At least, the ones on _his_ plate.  
Lian reappeared, a minute later, dragging the latest stuffed animal to join their dinner party. A large, rainbow colored floppy stuffed dog, who she had named _Snooze_ because he looked ready for a nap at any given moment.

Lian looked at Jason's empty plate, before up at him. "Jayjay, you didn't wait!"

"I'm sorry babygirl, it was just so good, and I was so hungry!" He grinned at her, as Lian pouted and set Snooze down in front of a plate.

"You never wait," she said, as he pulled her over into a hug.

"You'll have to make less tasty food then." Jason kissed her hair, and Lian giggled, before he started peppering her cheeks, her forehead. She squealed, squirming until she fell into his lap, a mess of breathy giggles. Through the sounds of her laughter, neither heard the door open, or Roy making his way to the living room, standing back to cross his arms and watch, a smile on his face.

"Are there going to be any of those left for me?" he asked, and Lian squirmed, tossing herself up over Jason's shoulder and squealing _daddy!_ very loudly. Jason twisted to look over her, as Roy crossed the room, bending down and scooping her up.

"Hey pumpkin," he offered, kissing her cheek. Lian frowned.

" _Dad-dy_ , I hate when you call me pumpkin!" Roy laughed, shifting her so she was resting against his hip. Jason had hoisted himself off the floor, and Roy leaned over, kissed his cheek.

"You two having fun?"

"I made dinner!" Lian announced, proudly. "But Jayjay ate it already! He never waits." Roy grinned, looking at Jason.

"That is so like him," he teased, and Jason crossed his arms, knocking his hip gently into Roy. "Good thing daddy came prepared to make a _second_ dinner."

Lian clapped her hands excitedly, while Jason quirked up an eyebrow. " _You're_ cooking?"

"Hell yeah I am," Roy offered, "C'mon kiddo, wanna help daddy make mac and cheese?"

"Yes!" Lian yelled, as Roy spun, carrying her off towards the kitchen. Jason huffed, reaching up to rake a hand back through his hair.

"I can make something," he called after them, "Seriously Roy, it won't take long."

But from the kitchen he could hear Lian chanting _mac and cheese, mac and cheese_ , and knew it was a losing battle.

*

Jason cleaned up the living room, while Roy entertained Lian in the kitchen. He was almost glad Roy missed him carrying an armful of toy's into the little girl's room- because last time, Roy had taken a picture.

And sent it to Dick.

Who had forwarded it to the whole family.

Really, he was lucky Roy hadn't taken _more_ pictures of him when with Lian. There were probably plenty he didn't know about.

He tucked the toys away back in their various spots, before daring to join Roy and Lian in the kitchen. After dinner- during which he had reminded Roy he _could have cooked something_ instead of the box of macaroni and cheese Roy had insisted on- Jason took over the kitchen to clean up, while Roy coerced Lian into bath time.

Which was, all things considered, not her favorite time of the night. Ever.

Jason sent Lian to the living room to pluck through her DVDs to find their _goodnight movie_ , while Roy got the bath ready. Once he'd come back for her, Jason set to doing the dishes- and mentally telling himself he was going to hide the stock of cartoon shaped macaroni and cheese before Roy could suggest this again- before he finally clicked the kitchen light off and moved to the living room.

Jason flopped down on the couch, glancing at the DVD Lian had left out on the floor by the television stand- _Brave_.

For the fourth night in a row.

He chuckled to himself, flipping through the channels- pausing at the news and being rather relieved it was mundane. Anytime it wasn't, he could be guaranteed to have at least two missed calls from any member of the family.

Jason checked his phone anyway, as he could hear Roy singing loudly, and off key, to Lian from the bathroom upstairs. That was the rule to bath time- Lian would do it, but only if Roy sang to her.

He smiled to himself, daring to open his camera and flipping to to face him, starting a recording. He smiled, casting his eyes to the side as Roy got louder, before he started chuckling and had to end it.

He sent it to Dick with nothing other than _this is my life now_. Because he had to get _some_ revenge on Roy for everything he was sure to have shared with Dick.

Jason got his response, a minute later-

 _But you love it little wing_.

Jason rolled his eyes. Before he could respond, Dick added, _Kiss the munchkin for me!_

_Roy? Should I be jealous?_

_Very funny._

Jason grinned, tossing his phone away when Lian bounced into the room. She hopped up onto the couch in her pajamas, hair still damp, and squirmed her way around until she was nearly sitting on his thigh. Roy appeared, a minute later, his tshirt fairly soaked.

"Did you take a bath too?" Jason asked, smirking, and Roy rolled his eyes. He ignored him, stooping down to pop the DVD in the player and get the movie going. Jason tugged a blanket off the back of the couch, tucking it around Lian before he managed to squirm off the couch. "Sit tight darlin'," he whispered, "I'm gonna go get daddy into something less wet."

Lian nodded, already transfixed by the television- and Jason decided he'd definitely sit through this movie a few more times in a row if it kept her this infatuated. He smiled to himself, following Roy out of the room, heading back upstairs towards their bedroom.

"Maybe one of these days you won't end up taking a bath too," Jason teased, as Roy huffed and tugged his tshirt off. Jason settled on the edge of the bed, gazing at the curve of his boyfriend's spine, the scars that broke his skin. The patterns of freckles along his flesh. He smiled. "Not that I mind this part."

Roy looked over his shoulder, smirking, before he turned, walking over to the bed.

"Really?" He slid his knee between Jason's thighs, leaning onto the bed, one arm resting over Jason's shoulder. Jason reached out, placed his warm hands against Roy's waist.

"Really," he whispered, as Roy hovered close to him. His hair had been tied back, but was coming loose, a few strands falling over his cheeks.

"We've got a minute," Roy offered, eyes glancing down to Jason's lips. "If you wanna _prove it_. Besides," he licked his lips, "I distinctly remember asking if there were any kisses left for me, and never getting any."

Jason smiled, reached up to sink a hand into Roy's hair, tugging him down for a kiss. His mouth was warm, moved so easily against Jason's that it had his heart skipping a beat. Roy hooked his arm back around Jason's neck, the other gripping gently at his shirt. Jason tipped his head back, gently, so that Roy could lean over him, kiss him deeper.

"Could kiss you forever," Roy murmured against his mouth. Jason smiled, as his boyfriend pulled back- _barely_.

"I wouldn't mind," Jason offered, "Maybe later?"

Roy smiled, pulling back completely- both knowing they had another minute or two before they were treading into the territory of _Lian actually noticing they were not watching the movie with her_.

"It's a date handsome," Roy offered with a wink, before turning to find a dry tshirt.

*

As was the ritual for most nights, Jason and Roy ended up on the couch with Lian between them. Before the movie was even half over, Lian was asleep, snuggled up under Roy's arm, leaning into his chest. She had her legs stretched out, on Jason's lap.

The two waited a few minutes, until they seemed sure she wouldn't wake up, before Roy scooped her up and stood up. Jason followed him to Lian's room, switching on the nightlight on her nightstand. It cast bright little dots all over her ceiling, like the stars, as Roy tucked her into her bed.

"Sweet dreams pumpkin," he whispered, kissing her forehead. Lian snuggled down on her side, and Jason bent over, kissing her hair silently, before following Roy out of the room, the door quietly clicking shut behind them.

*

Jason tugged his shirt off, tossing it in the laundry basket in their room. The last few shirts Roy had worn were hanging half in it, half out. One was pooled on the floor next to it.

Jason was working the button to his jeans open when Roy slid up behind him, pressing along his back. Jason smiled, as Roy's hands slid over his sides, resting against his abs as he leaned in, kissed Jason's shoulder. Jason closed his eyes, silently enjoyed the feeling of Roy's finger tips, before those hands slid down further, taking over the work on his jeans. He had them open before Jason would breathe, was inching them off his hips.

"You just teasing me," Jason started, as he pressed his ass back against Roy, "Or are you gonna follow through?"

Roy smirked, placing another kiss against Jason's shoulder.

"Depends," he offered, one hand sliding down into his open jeans, pressing his palm against the warm bulge in Jason's boxer briefs. "How quiet can you be?"

Jason pushed his hips towards Roy’s hand, sighing as he palmed him. “I’ll bite my tongue,” he breathed, as Roy dragged his teeth along his shoulder, loved the way Jason shivered against him.

“That’s the answer I like,” Roy offered, pulling his hands back so Jason could move towards the bed. With a grin, Roy reached out, smacking his ass before he was too far away. Jason laughed, turning and grinning at him, before he shoved his jeans down his thighs, stepping out of them and laying out on the bed. Roy grinned, couldn’t get out of his clothing fast enough, nearly tripped over his jeans as he crawled onto the bed, straddling one of Jason’s thighs.

He leaned down, pressed his mouth against Jason’s, his hand delving into his underwear, grasping him and stroking him. Jason groaned, into his mouth, one arm hooking around Roy’s shoulders as the redhead licked into his mouth.

Roy’s mouth never left his, even as Jason felt his body humming with that _almost orgasm_ feeling. Roy was grinning down into his thigh, sucking on his tongue, dragging his teeth along Jason’s lip. When Jason finally gave in- which, if he was honest, was embarrassingly fast- Roy’s tongue was in his mouth, and Jason could barely breathe. His blunt nails dug into Roy’s freckled shoulder, as his lover smiled into his mouth.

“That’s it baby,” Roy breathed, feeling Jason panting against his mouth, his hips pushing up as Roy stroked him beyond his orgasm, to the point where he felt like pure liquid, under his skin. Jason surged up, kissed him again, and Roy hummed his approved into his mouth, as Jason’s hand not clutching at his shoulder reached down, gripped at Roy’s thigh as the man was grinding into him.

“Roy,” he managed, between kisses, and Roy moaned, low and sweet, into his mouth.

“Lemme,” he managed, finally pulling his hand from Jason’s underwear, “like this.” Jason squeezed his thigh one more time, before he reached that hand up, let it grip at Roy’s back. Jason sucked on Roy’s tongue when he pushed into his mouth, made little noises against it as Roy rutted against him, until his hips were jerking, then stilling-

Until Jason was swallowing down the low groan coming straight from Roy’s chest. 

When Roy finally flopped down next to him, Jason turned his head, stole a brief kiss- this one rather chaste, before smirking.

“You know we have to get up and change now,” he pointed out, already feeling uncomfortable. Roy huffed.

“Give a guy a few minutes,” he mumbled, tossing an arm over Jason’s chest and snuggling up to his shoulder. Jason rolled his eyes, shoving Roy’s arm off him.

“If I give you a few minutes, you’ll be passed out on top of me like a rock.” Roy grinned, nipping at Jason’s shoulder playfully, before he pushed himself up, dragging himself from the bed, Jason following a moment later.

The next time Roy tried to curl up around Jason, a few minutes later, he didn’t chase him away. Simply slipped his arm around him, squeezed once, as Roy rested his head on Jason’s bare chest, yawning. Jason smiled, tipping his head back and closing his eyes.

“Jaybird?”

“Hmmm?”

“I love you.” Roy kissed his chest, once, voice slow, tired. Jason smiled, stroking finger tips along the freckles on Roy’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Roy. Get some sleep.”

Roy yawned, his arm draped over Jason’s waist squeezing. He’d be out in a minute, two, Jason knew. He’d follow, sometime after. And they’d wake up, earlier than either wanted to, when Lian came bursting into the room, trying to drag them from the bed.

He knew, because that was what happened most days. An endless cycle on repeat.

He wasn’t complaining.

If Jason was honest, he wouldn’t change a single thing.


End file.
